


Trick Or Treat

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: It's Halloween at the Stump-Wentz house.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 11





	Trick Or Treat

"Stop eating the candy!" Patrick yelled when he caught Pete eating yet another peanut butter cup. "If you keep doing that there won't be any left for the kids."

Pete swallowed what was left of the chocolate treat before sticking out his tongue at him. "Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten the kind I liked," he said pouting.

"The only kinds you don't like are the kinds that I do," Patrick said as he took the bowl out of his lover's hands. "And I'm trying to stay as far away from it as possible." he wrinkled his nose. "I gained enough of the weight back as it is."

"I think you look gorgeous as always," Pete said, looking Patrick over. It was then that he noticed something was missing. "Where's your costume?"

"I'm not wearing one." At Pete's outraged expression, he defended himself. "I'm staying home to pass out candy. I don't need a costume."

"But it's Halloween!" Pete protested.

"And you're the one going out with Bronx. Not me," patrick said firmly. "I'll hold down the fort here. You two go out and have a good time." He leaned over and gave Pete a kiss, smoothing down the front of his Jedi Master costume. "Where did you find this anyway? It looks authentic."

"Close enough. There's a woman online who used to work as a costume maker for Lucasfilm. She makes them for extra cash around the holidays. I got Bronx one, too," Pete said, preening a little. "Thought it was appropriate considering the new movie is coming out in December."

"Well...you look wonderful," Patrick said, smiling. "All you need is a lightsaber."

For an answer Pete puled one out of the pocket of his robes. He switched it on, it's green blade humming to life. "Best Buy website," he said as he answered Patrick's unspoken question. 

"I'm guessing Bronx got one, too," Patrick said, even though he knew the answer to that one.

"Don't worry. He's got the plastic version," pete said with a smile. "And he's been told not to hit anyone in his class with it otherwise it get's taken away from him. And he loses his candy."

A look of approval crossed Patrick's face. "I'm surprised. And impressd," he said, nodded. "You're a good father, you know."

A pleased look appeared on the bassist's face. "I'm trying to be," he said with a shrug. "I want to be."

"You are, love." He leaned over to give Pete a lingering kiss. "In fact...that kind of dedication deserves something special." His eyes gleamed with mischief. "What time is Bronx supposed to get here?"

Pete checked his watch. "About an hour, I think." he looked up. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

For an answer, Patrick gently pushed him against the living room wall. "We don't have time for what I really want to do to you," he whispered into Pete's ear. "So you'll just have to be satisfied with this for now." Parting Pete's Jedi robes, he pulled down his pants enough to expose his erection. He then went to his knees. "Can I suck on your lightsaber, my Jedi Master?"

Pete's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Patrick. "You can do anything you want," he said, his voice shaking just a little. He sagged against the wall, groaning as Patrick wrapped a hnd around his cock and began to suck him down. "Fuck...Patrick..."

 _So good,_ Patrick thought as he licked up one side and down the other before swallowing him down. Feeling Pete tangle his fingers in his hair, he gently reached up and moved his hands to his shoulders instead.

"Sorry, baby," Pete apologized, gasping. "Couldn't...couldn't help it. You just look so sexy on your knees." He ran a finger along patrick's cheek. "Beautiful."

Patrick drew away enough to look up at him. "I must not be doing it right iff you're still talking," he commented with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Pete quickly protested. "Please, baby...don't stop." He turned contrite. "I'll behave."

Patrick smirked. "I didn't say you had to go that far." With that, he slid his mouth back onto Pete's cock. 

Pete's fingers dug into his lover's shoulders for support. "God, I love your fucking mouth," he murmured as he watched his dick slide in and out between Patrick's lips. "Youre so very pretty on your knees like this. I can't wait to do it to you." When Patrick moaned in response, Pete shuddered hard. "Baby...gonna come..."

 _Come for me,_ Patrick thought as he swirled his tongue over the head, tasting the fluid leaking out. _Let me taste you...drink you down._ He closed his eyes. _I love you._

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, his climax rocking his entire body as he came down Patrick's eager throat. He slid to the floor as Patrick let him go, completely boneless and with a sated look on his face. "Jesus," he muttered as he stared at the ceiling. "I think you sucked my brains out of my dick that time." He brushed a finger against Patrick's swollen lips. "You look entirely too pleased with yourself."

Patrick licked his lips. "Well, it's not every day I get to suck off a Jedi Master," he said with a smile. "So does what I just did count as the light side or the dark side of The Force?"

"I'm not sure," Pete said truthfully.

Just then they heard the front door bang open. "Dad! Uncle Patrick!" Bronx called as he dropped his overnight bag onto the nearest chair. "I'm here!"

"Fuck," Pete muttered as Patrick quickly pulled his costume back together. They both stood up as Bronx came around the corner and saw them. "Hey, little man," he said brightly. "Ready to go score some candy?"

Bronx rolled his eyes. "Were you two kissing again?" he asked, making a face. 

"Yes, we were," Patrick said, still smiling. "Turn around if you don't want to see any more." Bronx immediately tuened his back as Patrick planted a chaste kiss on Pete's cheek. "Have fun. And don't eat any candy until you come home and we check it all."

"Will do. And thanks for my treat." pete's eyes were shining. "You'll get yours tonight after we put my apprentice to bed."

Patrick grinned. "I can hardly wait."


End file.
